L'héritière et le mage
by Ai-sama-neko
Summary: Lucy en a marre. Elle ne veux plus jouer les gentilles filles riches et faire tout ce qu'on lui dit de faire, mais fuguer et rejoindre Fairy Tail. Seulement... Elle n'en a pas le courage. Elle doit donc rester dans sa prison dorée à obéir à son père jusqu'à sa mort. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'un mage aux cheveux roses de Fairy Tail arrive au manoir pour accomplir une mission? OS


**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre:** Bonjour bonjour ^^ Enfin... Pour ce qui ont lu le chapitre 3 de ma fanfic aujourd'hui plutôt re-bonjour =DBref, voilà le premier OS NaLu que j'ai écrit, et c'était un 06 Novembre donc il y a trèèèèèèès longtemps ^^' Bref, je sais qu'il est mauvais puisque c'est le premier que j'ai fait . Enfin j'en sais rien Bref, bonne lecture =D

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

* * *

Les jours commençaient à se faire longs pour Lucy, l'héritière des Heartfilia. Elle avait pensée plusieurs fois à fuguer, certes, plus précisément il y a un mois, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de le faire… Elle avait aussi longtemps rêvée -et rêve toujours d'ailleurs- de devenir mage de de Fairy Tail, la célèbre guilde où tout était permis où tout le monde était libre… Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un rêve improbable pour elle. Elle se contentait donc de faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire, restant à tout jamais dans le moule que lui a construit son père : un moule pour petite fille parfaite de riche famille, semblable à des marionnettes qui nous servent uniquement à atteindre un de nos butes… Tous les jours, ils se passaient la même chose : cours de maintien, cours de danse, cours sur l'économie, cours d'histoire, cours de géographie, cours d'arts, cours de commerce, cours de langue… Et tout autre sorte de cours pour qu'elle devienne « Parfaite ». Comme toutes les filles de bonne famille, son future était déjà tracée : à vingt ans, elle épousera un riche marchand et elle reprendra l'affaire de son père lorsqu'il mourra.

Ce matin était comme tous les autres. Elle se leva, se coiffa, s'habilla et petit déjeuna seule entourée de servantes et de sa tutrice qui était là pour surveiller tout ce qu'elle mangeait ainsi que son comportement.

« Encore une journée des plus banale… Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant dans ma vie ! » Pensa Lucy tout en prenant une tasse de thé à la main avec grâce.

- Mademoiselle, votre programme de la journée, informa sa tutrice, vous aurez tout d'abord votre cours de dance habituel avec M. Piéfin, ensuite, suivis un cours de chant avec Mlle. Perdrix, puis un cours d'histoire avec Mme. Vielleux, ensuite vous déjeunerez puis…

Lucy n'écoutais déjà plus sa tutrice dont la voix était aigus et perçante. Elle avait pris l'habitude, depuis un certain nombre d'année déjà, de se réfugier dans son mande imaginaire lorsque quelque chose d'ennuyant, de trop répétitif ou d'énervant ce passait. Là, c'était un peu des trois. Elle s'essuya sèchement la bouche avant de se lever pour se dirigé seule vers son premier cours. Oui, elle avait tenue à ne pas être accompagnée lorsqu'elle allait d'un cours à l'autre, elle voulait tout de même avoir un peu d'intimité… La blonde se dirigeait donc vers la salle où son professeur l'attendait mais s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et se colla au mur à côté d'une porte lorsqu'elle entendit le dialogue suivant, provenant de deux domestiques qui s'occupaient de laver la lingerie :

- Tu as entendu ? demanda la première, une petite grosse qui devait être dans la cinquantaine. Il y a quelques jours, le maître avait été mis au courant que des espions se faisaient passés pour des domestiques…

- Ah, oui… C'était il y a deux semaines non ? Lui répondit la seconde qui ne devait pas dépassé la trentaine.

- Tout à fait. Donc, le maître a engagé des mages d'une certaine guilde… Fairy Tail je crois…

A l'entente de ce nom, Lucy se figea. Alors comme ça, des mages de la guilde qu'elle souhaitait intégrer patrouillaient dans le coin et elle ne le savait même pas ?

- Oui ! J'ai entendu parler de cette guilde ! C'est celle qui donne du fil à retordre au conseil !

- Roh ! Ne m'interromps pas toutes les cinq secondes voyons ! Sinon je n'aurais jamais fini mon récit !

- Excuse-moi… Tu peux continuer, je ne t'embêterais plus, promis !

- Bien, donc il y eut en effet deux mages qui sont arrivés. Enfin, deux, c'est bien facile à dire vu que l'un des deux était un chat bleu ! Et volant en plus ! Bref, ils ont donc réussi à neutralisé l'espion en moins d'une semaine mais… Il y a eu un petit incident. Mais en même temps, qu'elle idée avait M. Heartfilia lorsqu'il a fait sa demande à cette guilde ! C'est tout de même Fairy Tail ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y avoir de dommage !

- Il est vrai qu'il aurait dû se méfier, surtout lorsqu'il a vu qu'il y avait un chat bleu dans le duo !

- Mais, Catherine, tu m'as dit que tu ne m'interromprais plus !

- Désolé…

- Bon, ou en étais je… Ah oui, à l'incident ! Il se trouve que le mage était un mage du feu, plus précisément le fameux « Salamander » ! Donc, lorsqu' il se battait avec l'espion, il brûla plusieurs terrains qui appartenaient au Maître !

- Vraiment ? Hahaha ! On aura vraiment tout vu avec eux ! Mais comment s'est-il tiré de cette affaire ?

- Il doit travailler deux mois au château. Mois qui ne seront pas payé bien sûr ! Eh pour une fois le maître a été bon : il ne fera que du huit heures / vingt heures et il aura le dimanche comme jour de congé !

- C'est vrai que par rapport aux autres cas il est assez généreux ! Mais sais-tu quand ce « salamander » est censé commencer son travail ?

- Oh, je vois que tu t'y intéresse…

- On sait jamais ! Il pourrait être beau garçon…

- Apparemment, son premier jour sera demain.

Lucy, bien que captivé par la conversation, dut à contrecœur aller à son cours de danse où son professeur lui rabattrait les oreilles à cause de son retard.

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Le lendemain matin, Lucy se réveilla à son heure quotidienne, c'est à dire huit heure trente. Elle s'assit sur son lit, les yeux encore fermés, pour s'étirer tout en baillant silencieusement. Après ce mouvement habituel, elle ouvrit les yeux et eut la surprise de trouver un homme aux cheveux roses qui était en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ebahi, elle cligna des yeux avant de sa les frotter nerveusement, comme-ci la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux n'était pas réelle, puis cria de stupeur à l'idée des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était infiltré dans sa chambre.

- AAAAAAAHHH ! QUI ETES-VOUS ?! POURQUOI ÊTES-VOUS-LA ?! ET QUE ME VOULEZ VOUS ?!

Elle se souvînt alors de la veille et de la discussion des deux domestiques : le jeune homme qui était désormais adossé à sa fenêtre avait les cheveux roses et était également accompagné d'un chat bleu ailé. Ca ne pouvait être qu'« eux »… Elle se calma immédiatement et les regarda étrangement.

- Excusez-moi… Mais que faites-vous là ? demanda la blonde qui était toujours assise dans son lit.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses la regarda depuis la première fois qu'il était entré dans la chambre, avant de lui lancer un sourire de trois kilomètre de long.

- Hahaha ! Cette baraque est tellement grande que je me suis perdu ! lui répondit-il simplement.

- Mais Natsu, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait passer pas la porte ! Le gronda le chat bleu qui volait à côté de lui.

Ledit Natsu se tourna vers l'étrange chat, et le regarda bêtement.

- Mais il y avait tellement de porte ! C'est plus simple de passer par la fenêtre voyons ! Se défendit le rose.

- Euh… Vous êtes des mages de Fairy Tail ? Tenta la blonde, vexé d'être ignorée.

Les deux étrangers se tournèrent vers le jeune fille, avant que Natsu lui sourie une fois encore, pour lui répondre :

- Yosh ! Je suis Natsu de Fairy Tail alias Salamander ! Et voici Happy, mon meilleur ami ! Et toi, t'es qui ?

Elle soupira, ils venaient de rentrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille le plus naturellement possible sans même savoir son nom.

- Je suis Lucy Heartifilia, la fille de Jude Heartfilia.

- Ah, chouette, tu vas pouvoir nous guider dans ce cas ! Parce que là, je sais pas comment je pourrais arriver dans le bureau de ton père. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ignorant totalement la question, la jeune femme se leva de son lit tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible, avant de se rendre qu'elle était encore dans sa robe de nuit (oui, une robe de nuit comme les femmes avaient il y a longtemps, car en tant que fille de riche famille, elle ne peut pas porter des tenu que les filles d'aujourd'hui porteraient). Elle se mit à rougir, en criant :

- Nan mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?! Sortez de ma chambre espèce de pervers !

Les deux étrangers la regardèrent avec de gros yeux. Pourquoi c'était-elle mise en colère tout à coup ? C'était vraiment étrange.

- Natsu, cette fille est vraiment bizarre !dit Happy.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! Je te rappelle que t'es un chat bleu qui vole ! cria Lucy qui sentait qu'elle n'allait pas rester calme bien longtemps avec eux dans les parages. Et maintenant, allez-vous en, j'aimerais bien m'habiller !

- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu, tu vas avoir des rides.

- Je !... Rgrr… SORTEZ ! leur ordonna-t-elle en montrant la porte du doigt.

Ils ronchonnèrent quelque peu mais finirent finalement par sortir. Elle soupira. La voilà de nouveau seule, et il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de se préparer car des domestiques n'allaient pas tarder à venir la chercher pour l'amener à la salle où elle devait déjeuner. Elle se hâta d'enfiler une de ses robe en dentelle dont on ne voyait pas la fin, avant d'attendre qu'une des domestiques vienne la coiffer, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Et c'était repartit pour une autre journée interminable… Vraiment, elle n'en pouvait plus ! Durant le repas, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce « salamander » qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre ce matin même. Elle espérait secrètement –même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer- le recroise, lui dont le caractère était si étrange, pas comme dans ce manoir ou tous la traitent noblement.

- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, vous m'écoutez ?

- Hein ?

Sa tutrice soupira. Vraiment, cette enfant n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

- Je disais que Monsieur votre père souhaiterais vous voir lorsque vous aurez fini de manger.

- Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas puisque j'ai fini.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son soit disant père, l'homme qui l'avait « nourri et logé », mais qui ne lui ait jamais donné l'amour dont elle avait besoin, ou encore même qui ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié d'elle, l'ayant toujours vu comme « quelqu'un de qui on peut tirer profit ». Elle marchait d'un pas froid, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de le voir, surtout que lorsqu'il la convoquait c'était soit pour lui faire des reproches, soit pour le parler d'un de ces « projets » qui lui rapporteraient un peu plus d'argent. Elle arriva devant la porte de son bureau, souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et toqua. Un petit « entrez » se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'épaisse porte en bois. Elle entra pour découvrir son père assis comme à son habitude derrière son bureau avec une expression froide au visage.

- Te voilà Lucy, si je t'ai convoqué ici c'est pour te parler d'un bal que je vais organiser dans deux mois, lors de ce bal te rencontrera ton futur mari, le descendant d'un riche marchand. Je pense que tu sais de quelle façon tu devras te comporter n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui père. Lui répondit Lucy sur un ton neutre.

- Bien, dans ce cas tu peux disposer, dans quelques jours je ferais venir diverse personnes pour te choisir les habits que tu porteras durant ce fameux bal et pour t'apprendre la liste des invités.

- Bien père.

La concertation terminée, elle put sortir de cette pièce qui lui donnait envie de vomir à force d'y avoir entendu les pires atrocités. Alors il lui avait trouvé un mari ? Après tout, ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il lui en cherchait un, il fallait bien qu'il trouve… Elle ne voulait pas passer le restant de ses jours et coucher aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle n'aime pas et qui ne l'aima pas en retour, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Cela lui brisait le cœur de l'admettre mais il fallait qu'elle se résigne à se faire à l'idée de vivre une « grande et belle histoire d'amour », c'est chose-là n'étaient pas faites pour les gens comme elle. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle reçut brusquement un choc au front et elle tomba à terre. Elle se massa douloureusement l'endroit que quelqu'un avait malencontreusement meurtri en fonçant dessus. La blonde releva la tête pour voir qui avait bien put foncer sur elle, ne connaissant personne qui aurait eu « l'audace » de faire ça à l'héritière des Heartfilia. Et ce ne fut d'autre que… Une touffe rose ?

- Natsu ? demanda Lucy incrédule.

- Oh ? C'est toi Luigi ? demanda Natsu, surpris de trouver la jeune fille à qui appartenait la chambre qu'il avait pris pour « entrée ».

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure ! « Luigi » ? Mais c'était un prénom de garçon très peu raffiné pour une jeune fille bien élevée ! Comment osait-il confondre son nom avec « ça » ? Elle se souvenait pourtant parfaitement bien du sien !

- LUCY ! C'EST LUCY SOMBRE CRETIN ! cria-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de crier ! Se plaignit le pauvre garçon en se bouchant les oreilles pour éviter de faire que ses tympans ne soit crevé.

- Bref, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas travailler vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Oui, mais j'avais un petit creux ! Sourit-il.

Elle soupira puis sourit.

- Allez, suis-moi… Mais tu n'as pas pris de petit déjeuné ce matin ?

Il prit un air boudeur et vexé, comme si elle avait touché un point fatidique.

- Si, mais j'ai toujours faim…

L'expression qu'avait prise la salamandre –qui ressemblait dorénavant plus à un petit garçon- fit rire aux éclats notre cher Lucy qui n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps, et c'était plutôt agréable, lui permettant de se dégager du stress sous lequel elle avait l'habitude de couler.

- Allez, viens, suis-moi !

- Ou ça ?

- Eh bien, puisque tu as faim, dans les cuisines !

Il fit un énorme sourire avant de suivre la jeune fille qui le conduisait dans les cuisines qui était très, très grandes. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lucy s'adressa à une servante assez maigrichonne qui faisait cuire le repas du midi, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes présentes dans la grande pièce.

- Emma, servez un bol de thé et des tartines à ce jeune homme, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien mademoiselle.

Et elle s'en alla apporter ce que ça maitresse lui avait commandé.

- Assieds-toi là. Lui indiqua-t-elle en montrant du doigt une petite table en bois qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

Quelques minutes après, la servante revint avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table avant de repartir travailler… Lucy s'assit en face du garçon aux cheveux roses et le regarda manger… Non, engloutir le déjeuner.

- Tu avais vraiment faim dis-donc…

« Ouish » répondit-il sans même relevé les yeux vers son interlocuteur, trop concentré sur la nourriture. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'assiette était vide.

- Encore.

- Quoi ?

- Encore. Répéta-t-il en levant son assiette pour faire comprendre à la blonde qu'il voulait que son assiette soit de nouveau pleine.

- Mais… Tu as encore faim après tout ce que tu as mangé ?!

- Bah oui. Répondit-il le plus naturellement possible.

Elle le fixa avec de gros yeux avant de se ré-adresser à la domestique de toute à l'heure et de lui redemander de la nourriture.

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Lucy venait à peine de se réveiller, mais gardait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle appréciait ce moment de détente, ou elle était tranquille et n'avait rien à faire, ou elle pouvait se reposer… Elle se rappelait des choses qui s'était passé la vieille : elle avait été mise au courant qu'elle rencontrerais son futur mari dans deux mois, et priait intérieurement pour qu'il soit beau et gentil. Il y avait aussi eu ce garçon appartenant à Fairy Tail… Natsu. Ils avaient puent discuter hier, pendant qu'il mangeait, et elle avait bien rit. Il était un peu idiot, certes, mais l'avait une tonne de chose à raconter, avec toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour trouver une meilleure position mais… quelque chose la bloquait ?! Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux pour voir quel pouvait être cette source de chaleur, et fut surprise de trouver… une touffe rose ?

- KYAAAAAAA !

Elle sauta du lit, apeuré. Lorsqu'elle comprit que la « source de chaleur » n'était en fait rien d'autre que le mage auquel elle pensait quelques instants plus tôt, elle se redressa immédiatement et cria :

- NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MON LIT ?! T'ES PAS ICI POUR DORMIRE, MAIS POUR TRAVAILLER !

La touffe rose émit un faible gémissement avant de se mettre doucement à genou en se frottant les yeux.

- Salut Luce…

- L-Luce ? Je t'ai dit que mon nom était Lucy ! Arrête de le déformer !

- Mais Luce, c'est un surnom de Lucy ! Se défendit le jeune homme.

- Un… Surnom ?

- Oui, un surnom ! Sourit-il.

Un surnom… C'était la première fois qu'on lui en donnait un ! D'habitude c'était « mademoiselle Heartfilia » ou tout simplement « Mademoiselle », déjà que très peu de personne l'appelait Lucy, donc imaginée qu'elle aurait un surnom semblait impossible. Elle ne savait que dire. Devait-elle se réjouir ? Etre en colère ? Peut-être bien… Ses questions étant sans réponses, elle décidé de reveni au fait qu'il était venu dans son lit.

- Qu'es-tu venu faire dans mon lit ? dit-elle avec un ton des plus calmes.

- Bah… Dormir !

- Tu es sensé être en train de travailler ! Pas de te la couler douce !

- Ouai… Mais lorsque j'ai vu ton lit j'ai eu envie de dormir ! C'est pas ma faute ! Rétorqua le rose, boudeur.

- Tu es passé par ma fenêtre pour entrer ? Tu sais que les portes existent ?

- Bon, t'as raison, je vais travailler ! répondit-il en ignorant complètement sa dernière question

Et il quitta la chambre sur ces jolis mots.

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Les jours passaient et la blonde ne cessait de retrouvé chaque matin la salamandre dans son lit, ce qui l'énervait bien qu'elle devait avouer que d'un côté, cela n'était pas désagréable. Depuis qu'il était là, ses crises de fou rire étaient devenus régulière et sa vie lui semblait un peu moins monotone… Il faut dire qu'avec toutes les bêtises qu'il faisait, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer et s'empressait de les réparer pour que son père ne les voie pas. La dernière fois, il devait tailler un buisson, et au lieu de ça, il en avait fait un feu de bois…

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et Lucy le considérait donc comme son ami le plus proche, étant son seul ami. Elle s'était même plusieurs fois surprise à vouloir l'embrasser ou le prendre dans ses bras… Elle se disait sans cesse qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache trop à lui car il devra partir dans un mois, et qu'après ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais, puisqu'ils ne faisaient pas partit du même monde… Et le pire de tout serait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ! Ca ne devait jamais arriver, elle devait épouser un autre homme, et si elle était amoureuse de Natsu, elle serait malheureuse…

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Aujourd'hui, elle apprenait, à l'aide d'un professeur, la liste des invités qui seront présent au bal. Et malheureusement pour elle, il y en avait une bonne cinquantaine… Apprendre les noms des invités, voilà une chose dont elle se passerait bien ! Elle y était depuis maintenant une heure vingt précisément, mais elle avait déjà appris plus de trois quart. Dans un bref moment d'inattention, elle tourna la tête vers la grande fenêtre qui la narguait, laissant apparaitre le grand jardin dans lequel elle aimerait être en ce moment. Elle fut étonné de trouvé dans ce jardin, le jeune homme avec qui elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller à ses côté la regardé. La regardé ? Pourquoi ? Elle se mit a légèrement rougir, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Avait-elle quelque chose sur le visage ? Non, sinon sa tutrice lui en aurait fait la remarque...

- Mademoiselle Heartfilia !

Son professeur tapait gentiment du pied, apparemment il n'avait pas trop apprécié qu'elle se déconcentre de la liste des invités… Elle s'excusa puis se remit au travail.

A la fin de son cours –qui était le dernier de la journée au passage- elle s'empressa de sortir de la salle pour se détendre, sa tête étant pleine à craquer remplie de tous les noms des invités. Dans son élan, elle ne put ralentir lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle allait percuter quelqu'un… qu'elle percuta. Elle se retrouvait désormais au sol, étalé contre la parquait glacé du couloir. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés lors de la chute et put voir celui à qui elle pensait auparavant… Et vous vous en doutez, cher lecteurs, que cette personne n'est autre que Natsu, qui se trouvait au-dessus de cette cher Lucy, soutenu par ses deux bras se trouvant de part et d'autre de sa tête. Se rendant compte de la situation, il se relava précipitamment en lâchant un petit « désolé » avec quelques rougeurs qui n'échappèrent pas à la blonde. Après que cette dernière se soit excusée à son tour, ils allèrent discuter loin de l'agitation, quelques parts dans les jardins. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien, allongé dans l'herbe, jusqu'à ce que Natsu pose cette question :

- C'était quoi le cours de toute à l'heure, celui qui semblait être spécial ?

- mon dernier cours ? Eh bien, je devais apprendre la liste des invités pour un bal qui se déroulera dans un mois… Le bal ou je devrais rencontrer mon futur mari… dit-elle en soupirant.

- Ton futur mari ?

- Oui, un riche marchand. En tant que fille de bonne famille, mon père a choisis quelqu'un de convenable pour moi.

- Quelqu'un de convenable ? Une personne normale et pas forcément très riche n'est pas convenable pour toi ?! Ragea Natsu en se relavant un peu.

- Hein ? Non bien sûr qu-

- Ca veut dire que quiconque ne surpasse pas ta fortune n'est pas digne de devenir ton mari ?!

- S-Si Mais—

- Parce que madame est trop bien pour nous et que nous nous sommes rien ?! cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond, énervé pour on ne sait qu'elle raison.

- NATSU ! CALME-TOI !

- Hein ? Oui, désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je vais rentrer et rejoindre Happy qui m'attend à la maison…

- Très bien… Bonne nuit dans ce cas…

Et il partit la laissant seule. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi c'était-il mis en colère ? Avait-elle dit quelque chose d'offensent ? Pas qu'elle ne sache.

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Le mois qui suivit avait été assez difficile pour Lucy, Natsu n'arrêtait pas de l'éviter et cela la peinait profondément. Parfois, elle se sentait observée lorsqu'elle étudiait, marchais, mangeait et dormais… bien que la salamandre ne se glissait plus dans son lit qui était désormais glacé.

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir : le bal. Elle allait rencontrer son mari, et être enchainé à vie avec lui, sans rien pouvoir faire. Les domestique était rassemblé autour de la jeune demoiselle, en train de lui mettre un somptueuse robe jaune avec une multitude de bijoux en or, avec laquelle est pouvait à peine bouger.

- Souriez mademoiselle, ne restez pas avec ce visage triste ou votre futur époux ne tombera pas sous le charme habituel que vous dégagé lorsque vous souriez ! lui conseilla une domestique qui lui mettait un collier.

Elle fit un sourire forcé qui était plus amer que joyeux, puis –les domestiques ayant fini de l'habiller et de la pomponnée-, elle se dirigea vers le miroir aux bordures d'or accrochés au mur de la pièce. Elle était sublime, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais elle aurait préféré être habillée comme ça pour un autre évènement que celui-ci.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bal, où elle salua tous les invité un par un, parfois discutant et badinant avec eux. Elle ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer, lassée des compliments que tous lui faisaient pour faire bonne figure afin de mieux pouvoir profiter des privilèges que son père faisait aux gens qu'il aimait bien. Mais le moment principal du bal arriva, « ce »moment où elle devait « le » rencontrer. Il arriva devant elle et s'accroupi. Il n'était pas mal, voire beau, très beau. Des cheveux mi long blond retenus par une queue de cheval, des yeux bleu éclatant et un corps qui ferait fantasmer toute femme censé. Mais tout cela n'intéressait pas Lucy, pour elle il était comme tous les autres hommes présent dans la salle : un homme capable de manipuler les gens et dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas afin de gagner de l'argent.

Elle lui sourit et fit une révérence, faussement enchantée, avant de partir danser avec lui.

Quelque part sur un balcon intérieur de la salle (oui, il y a des balcons à l'intérieur de la salle U_U), un jeune homme regardait la scène d'un mauvais œil… D'un très très mauvais œil. Ses yeux, semblables à des revolvers, fusaient un certain blond qui dansait avec une certaine blonde. Il l'enviait énormément. Pourquoi ? Lui-même n'était pas sûr de la savoir. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'un étrange sentiment l'envahissait lorsqu'il était avec elle, ou même la regardait, et un encore plus fort lorsqu'il la touchait…

Il n'en pouvait plus, la voire avec un autre que lui le mettait en rage, il descendit à toute allure les escaliers conduisant à la salle de bal…

La fin de la chanson sonnait, les cavaliers et cavalières s'éloignaient les uns de autres dans une révérence puis se dispersaient. Lucy fit de même, elle s'éclipsa dans un coin de la pièce ou personne ne se trouvait, et souffla quelques instants, légèrement fatiguée. Elle allait repartir vers son futur époux lorsque quelqu'un la saisit par les hanches et l'entraina à une vitesse fulgurante dans les grands jardins désormais sombres. Une fois libéré de l'emprise de son « kidnappeur », elle se retourna pour voir qui était-il. Et elle fut surprise de voir…

- Natsu ?! demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle fut surprise de remarquer qu'il avait une mine boudeuse et un peu… Beaucoup, en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Et aussi, pourquoi tu m'as évitée durant tout un mois ? Je n'ai rien fais que je sache !

- Désolé… Mais… Je sais pas. Avoua-t-il.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir une raison et puis… J'y retourne, sinon ils vont remarquer mon absence. Et il me semble qu'aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour de travail, non ? Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu avant que tu partes… dit-elle en se retournant, prête à partir.

Mais elle fut retenue par une main qui lui agrippait le bras. Surprise, elle se retourna et rencontra des yeux onyx.

- N'y vas pas…

- Hein ?

Il regarda le sol avec quelques rougeurs avant de répéter « N'y va pas ».

- Mais… il faut que j'y aille ! Sinon-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et fut couper par quelque chose de doux et chaud sur ses lèvres. Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce que c'était, elle était rouge jusqu'aux racines. Natsu venait de l'embrasser ! Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Lui, amoureux d'elle ? Elle décida de laisser la réflexion à plus tard et de profiter de ce moment de pure plaisir… Le baiser était tout d'abord timide, mais devenait de plus en plus sauvage. Natsu posant ses mains sur les hanches de Lucy et la colla encore plus contre lui pour l'intensifier. A bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer.

« je t'aime »souffla Natsu, en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi » Lui répondit-elle .

Il lui sourit et lui fit un chaste baisée avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entrainé vers la sortie du manoir.

- Allez, viens, partons d'ici avant qu'il ne remarque notre disparition.

- Mais, où allons-nous ?

- A « Fairy Tail »!

~FIN~

* * *

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre: **Alors? C'était comment? ^^' Je suis désolé si ça vous a pas plus o Bref, si vous me laissez beaucoup de commentaire vous aurez rapidement le prochain OS qui est meilleur - je l'espère - et parles de deux Natsu amoureux de Lucy =D

A la prochaine ^^


End file.
